


Zwei und zwei machen vier

by Yngvildr the Voracious (Yngvildr_the_Voracious)



Series: Und dann waren sie vier [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, ambiguous sexual characteristics, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yngvildr_the_Voracious/pseuds/Yngvildr%20the%20Voracious
Summary: Because they feel alone together, because contact is wanted to make sure that when they wake up, they will still be here.Smut companion piece to Vier





	Zwei und zwei machen vier

Mollymauk runs hot and Caleb cannot help but feel the attraction in his bones. The urge to touch the skin is strong, but he keeps his hands at appropriate places, above the covers, above Molly’s clothes. He runs hot and Caleb’s own blood begins to boil when Molly’s own hand goes to his cheek.

 

“Caleb.” Molly whispers, breathless. “I… Can I?”

 

He bites his lip. He wants to. 

 

The hand goes away. They are still entangled. His mouth is so close, Caleb can see his lips, their dark purple colour, how they part to let out a pant. The press he gives them with his own elicits a quiet moan. It all goes downhill from there. 

 

Caleb did not expect to have sexual relations ever again and yet here he was, feeling so utterly alone that it becomes the only outlet, the only way to fill the void. Thank the Gods for Mollymauk and his body, flush against his, catching his hands and showing him how he likes to be touched because he had been a fumbling teenager last he had done this. There are some parts of Mollymauk that look familiar, but the tiefling is utterly foreign and he is alright with that. For now it’s more important that Mollymauk runs hot, his tongue is hot and his crotch is wet and throbbing under his fingers as he strokes him and Molly strokes him back, his clawed fingers feeling like silk on him as they went up and down, stoking the flames in Caleb’s groin who starts to pant in turn against Molly’s mouth. 

 

“Can I?” Molly asks again, this time, not stuttering, his other hand between his asscheeks, his fingers close, agonisingly close, to his hole. Caleb wants it so bad but doesn’t know how to say yes, so he presses his kiss even deeper, his closes his embrace until he is enveloping the tiefling, until he scratches his wrist on his horn, but he hardly notices it, just like the slight sting as the finger, only lubricated with spit, toys with his asshole padding, softly breaching, but Caleb is the most relaxed he has been in years, the only tension in his body coiling with the heat in his pelvis, where the desire was most powerfully felt. Caleb wished they had some kind of lubricant, maybe Molly would dare go further, finger him, scissor him until he was stretched and wide. His ass bucked into Molly’s hand. Molly chuckled but it turned into a grunt midway as Caleb nipped his lip with his teeth and flicked a finger on his nipple at the same time as his now drenched hand were suddenly pumping the tiefling harder and faster, rubbing the flat of his thumb on the tip of him, slowly and teasingly.

 

His partner came with a wet gurgle, releasing everything he had in him on Caleb’s fingers, hot and sticky. On impulse, the red haired put his fingers to his mouth to taste it. It earned him his own surprise, a pinch, a tug and Caleb gave a soundless cry as well as his come. 

 

“That was for being dirty.” Molly chides in a way that meant he was probably content.

 

Caleb feels himself twitch again when he sees Molly put his own dirty fingers to his mouth.

 

And with that thought, his high sputters and dies. Well, not quite. Mostly because, while Mollymauk's hands are not toying with his asshole anymore, they stayed on him in a light and frankly agreeable manner. One is in his hair, the other rests on his hip in an awkward position, the position of hands that can't quite let go yet. Caleb is alright with that. He too has a hand in Molly’s hair and the other is on mouth, his finger tracing his lips. 

 

_ Is that the dirty hand? _

 

Caleb sighs. But he has to keep Molly in this good mood. He wants to. He wants his friends back is the last thought Caleb has before he falls asleep against Molly.

  
  



End file.
